


The booboo

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon bakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The booboo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble in the baker!Leon series which I had so much fun writing last year. 
> 
> Bear with me, one day you migh find out who Leon's man is. ;) 
> 
> I think this one was betaed by tambear. All remaining mistakes are up for adoption.

Leon cursed and shook his hand. He’d left Camelot Securities and his exciting life as body guard for the rich and famous behind to fulfil his childhood dream: Being a baker. 

Burning his fingers on hot baking trays, or even the oven, were beginners mistakes and it didn’t happen very often these days. But today was just one of those days. First, he’d dropped a bag of flour and he had gotten it everywhere, his hair, his face, his clothes. Then a customer complained about an order. Good thing that they noted it down themselves and he could prove that it wasn’t his fault. He’d tried to fix it anyway. And now he had even burned his finger on the last tray of cup cakes for the day. 

When he jumped around, shaking his burnt fingers, a large hand wrapped itself around his wrist and he was being led over to the sink. Even though he hissed, the cold water eased the pain and Leon closed his eyes when he felt soft lips on his neck.

“Wash up and take care of that finger. I’ll decorate the cup cakes for you, close the shop and will be upstairs right away.”

Climbing the stairs to the apartment above the shop, Leon smiled. No matter how big or small the boo-boo was, his love always knew how to make him feel better.


End file.
